This invention relates to apparatus for exercising the thigh and gluteal regions of the human body. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus for exercising the aforementioned bodily regions while reducing the risk of injury to the back and knees.
An exercise for the purposes described is known as the squat exercise. The squat exercise is usually performed with the exerciser lifting a barbell and weights and gradually descending from a standing position to a squat position. When performing the exercise as described the back of the exerciser does not remain straight, i.e. vertical, as the exerciser descends. Actually, the angle of the back from the vertical increases as the descent increases.
Prior art apparatus for performing the squat exercise of which the present inventor is aware tends to inhibit this "angling" of the exerciser's back, thereby putting undue pressure on the exerciser's knees. This is illustrated by considering, for example, an exerciser standing with the back against a wall and the feet at shoulder width. As the squat exercise commences, the back is kept flat against the wall until the thighs are parallel with the floor. Upon pushing up, keeping the back against the wall, excessive pressure is exerted on the knees which among other things tends to unbalance the exerciser.
The present invention overcomes this disadvantage by allowing the exerciser's back to angle, thereby offering better balance with significantly less pressure on the knees.